


Supremacy [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Craig movies), Quantum of Solace (2008), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsung and lost, invisible to history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supremacy [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Made for VividCon 2013 - Premieres.  
> Warnings: Some quick cuts

**Music:** "Supremacy"  
**Artist:** Muse  
**File Info:** 5:00, zipped HD or SD MP4 (H.264), and streaming  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2013/08/17/supremacy/) | [DW](http://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/165762.html) | [LJ](http://rhoboat.livejournal.com/175240.html) | [Tumblr](http://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/58765492854/james-bond-fanvid-supremacy-source-james-bond) | [YT](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yj-VUNHhwD0)

****


End file.
